


Goodbye, Alexander.

by MouseBouse



Series: Shadowhunters Season 1 Codas [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coda, Gen, Mid 1x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseBouse/pseuds/MouseBouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's encounter with Magnus in 1x09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Alexander.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://mousebouse.tumblr.com).

Alec could pinpoint the exact millisecond when Magnus shut his feelings out. He could see the spark of smugness and coyness go out. And he knew that he was the cause. 

Magnus had a smile on his face as he congratulated him, but Alec knew that smile. It was the same one he’d show whenever Jace started talking to him about a girl he liked. 

“Goodbye, Alexander,” Magnus said, and for the first time, Alec didn’t like the way his name sounded as it left the warlock’s lips. 

Magnus looked him in the eyes for a moment, his own sad, carrying the weight of his hundreds of years of life, before looking at the floor. He walked past him, and Alec opened his mouth to say something, but no words came. The decision had been made. He _was_ marrying Lydia. He had to. But still he wanted, he _needed_ to speak. He needed Magnus to understand, he needed him to not be angry.

He felt Magnus’s eyes on him and knew that if he turned around now, there would be no going back. If he looked at him for even one more second, his resolve would crumble and everything he’d done to fix his parents’ mistakes would be for naught. 

So he stayed put. So he said nothing. 

Only after hearing footsteps departing did he turn around, looking at the now-empty hallway behind him.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, not sure what for. Was he sorry for not telling Magnus about his plan _before_ proposing? Was he sorry he told him at all? Sorry that it had to be like this, that he had to put his family first, no matter how much he wanted to do something for himself, just this once? Sorry that the one person he knew looked at him like he was worth the world, even after only knowing him for a few days, was disappointed in him now? 

Lost in thought, he didn’t even hear the response. 

“So am I. Not that that changes anything.”


End file.
